


Baby on Board

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, Port Charles, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: As it should be, Bridget does the hustle, Bridget is Jack's real mom, F/M, torn between 3 men!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Three men, one baby, and one beautiful lady.





	Baby on Board

**Author's Note:**

> (circa 2008) Recently, Bridget Forrester discovered that she was the true biological mother of Jack Marone and immediately sought for custody of her son. She was soon granted shared custody of Jack along with ex-husband, Nick Marone. Bridget soon received a job offer from General Hospital in New York to help lead a team of researchers in studying and developing new conception procedures for women thought to be infertile. At first, she was hesitant to accept the job offer as her heart would always be in Los Angeles with Nick but she was convinced to leave town when she saw her mother, Brooke, once again throwing herself at him. Bridget told Nick she was accepting the position in Port Charles and wanted to bring along their son. Nick reluctantly agreed knowing it wouldn’t be right to sever ties between Bridget and Jack when they had just been connected. Now Bridget has left town and is about to start work at GH. 
> 
> Soon enough, best friends and Doctors Patrick Drake and Joe Scanlon have take notice of Bridget and her many apparent qualities. Patrick is seemingly only after Bridget for sex while Joe Scanlon is interested in a friendship at the very least until he receives startling news about his health. Then when Bridget least expects it, Nick comes to Port Charles to win her back. She wants to believe his insistence that he has changed and had never stopped loving her but she has heard that one too many times before and she is not sure what to do. Especially as she soon comes to realize that she is starting to develop feelings for Patrick and Joe. Which of the three men will she choose to give her heart to in the end? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**  
  
“Now you be a good little boy, Mr. Jack,” Bridget Forrester said, tearing up a little as she kissed her one-year-old son’s soft, pale pink cheek and then reluctantly handed him to the administrator of the daycare program at General Hospital.  
  
General Hospital in Port Charles, New York. This town, Bridget had quickly discovered, was practically a different world from the one she had grown up in. Not only was it quieter and much smaller than her hometown of Los Angeles, California, it was much more intimate and people usually knew their neighbors on a first name basis, whereas in Hollywood you could go for miles and never recognize a single face other than the obvious ones like celebrities who didn’t want to be bothered – not that Bridget cared enough to bother anyway.  
  
Bridget handed Michelle, the head of the hospital daycare, Jack’s diaper bag. “Okay I’ve got everything you could possibly need for him in here – diapers, toys, bottles, crackers … Be sure to break up the crackers into little pieces so it will be easier for him to swallow them. He gets cranky around eleven in the morning and will need to be put down for a nap. All of his shots are up to date but try – if possible – to keep him away from any kids who are sneezing or coughing a lot. This is a hospital but that doesn’t mean it’s always sanitary. And definitely not free of disease. You have to –“  
  
Michelle held up a hand to silence Bridget. “Dr. Forrester, trust me when I say that your son will be perfectly safe and happy here. We watch the children closely every second of the day. And you can always come in anytime and check on him. You will be just a few elevator stops away.”  
  
Bridget nodded and smiled sheepishly. “I know I’m overreacting. It’s just that I missed a lot of important moments in his life before I found out he was really mine and I’m desperate to be around him. I just want savor every moment with him, see every milestone step he makes, and take pictures of him when he laughs or makes a face when he tastes a new food he’s never had before ….” Bridget said wistfully, a soft, admiring look in her cornflower blue eyes as she leaned over and rubbed Jack’s little head with a gentle hand.  
  
“He will be fine. I promise. We will take very good care of him here. You can be assured of that,” Michelle reiterated.  
  
As people suspected, there was a lot of story behind Bridget’s coming to Port Charles with her son. The hospital grapevine had already kicked into high gear with whispers about Bridget before she had even set foot on the grounds that morning.  
  
Though only vague details were known about Bridget and her past, it was said that somehow Bridget had come to find out that the child she had believed was her half-brother was really her own biological son by her ex-husband via invitro-fertliization. That juicy bit alone was enough to feed the hordes of hospital staff desperate for a piece of juicy gossip to chew on during their long shifts between treating car crash victims and handing out pain meds.  
  
If the gossipers only knew all the details, everyone would have a field day analyzing Bridget and her motivations but Bridget felt no need to indulge in their nosiness about herself, her son, or their situation.  
  
“I know he’ll be fine,” Bridget said. “I just worry. I am kind of new at this.”  
  
Michelle nodded. “I understand. First time mothers always worry.”  
  
Bridget took Jack back into her arms for a moment and gave him a gentle squeeze as she rained kisses down onto the top of his head. The baby giggled and clapped his hands. Bridget was happy that Jack had seemed to take to her so quickly. She hadn’t been around him all that often when Nick was still raising the baby with his then-wife Taylor.  
  
Bridget tensed up at the thought of Taylor Hayes; she always felt incredibly guilty whenever she thought of everything Taylor had lost when Bridget went for custody of her son. She wasn’t cruel; she never would have wished the pain of losing a child on anyone (god knows she knew how that had felt!) but she had wanted her son with her when the blood tests revealed that little Jack was actually hers. No one seemed to blame her for that though and Bridget often tried to write off the past as a bad dream and let herself believe that Jack had always been in her arms from the moment he was born and that they had not lost a whole year together.  
  
“You should probably be going, Dr. Forrester,” Michelle said, cutting into Bridget’s thoughts. “It’s already almost nine a.m.”  
  
“Really?!” Bridget exclaimed looking at the clock on the colorfully decorated wall and seeing for herself that Michelle was correct in her statement. “Oh damn I have to go.” She covered Jack’s ears. “Sorry you shouldn’t have heard me say that word.” She kissed Jack again and held back tears as once again she placed Jack in Michelle’s outstretched arms. “Take good care of him,” she said. “If he needs anything, just page me or call me in the lab or …”  
  
“Will do,” Michelle said. She held up Jack’s hand and waved it. “Say goodbye to Mommy.”  
  
“Bye,” Jack said.  
  
Bridget smiled and waved back at him before reluctantly ducking out of the room. She touched the locket around her neck with Jack’s picture in it and started off down the hall.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Dr. Patrick Drake was standing at the nurse’s station chatting up a petite red-headed nursing assistant when he heard a soft feminine voice say: “Excuse me, can you help me find the lab? I missed it somehow and now I’m a little lost.”  
  
Patrick was about to shew the woman away so he could continue flirting with the gorgeous red-head but out of natural male curiosity, he turned and looked over at the woman who had spoken to him. His eyes were not disappointed. Not in the least.  
  
The woman standing before him was a petite blonde with shimmering blue eyes and a pretty face with full lips and high cheekbones. She was small in size - just the way he liked them. She was dressed in a white lab coat and purple scrubs and that intrigued him. She was a medical professional of some kind and Patrick became highly aroused around women who were both beautiful and brainy (and you had to have some smarts to be in the medical field although there was always an exception or two to that particular rule).  
  
Patrick walked away from the red-head, earning him a dirty glare and instead sauntered over to the blonde. “I’m Dr. Drake and you are …?”  
  
“Lost,” the blonde laughed sheepishly. She had a soft, subtle laugh that he found very appealing.  
  
“Really lost,” she went on, “and now I am going to be late checking in on my first official day of work on and that is just not very professional behavior. I doubt the hospital administrator will be pleased.”  
  
Patrick leaned closer to her. “Don’t worry. He’s just a big puppy. Trust me when I say that his bark is much worse than his bite. Tell you what – why don’t I show you to the lab and you can tell me all about yourself?”  
  
The blonde shook her head. “Well there’s really not much to tell exactly,” she said and he could tell immediately that was as far from the truth as you could possibly get. She had a refined air about her but there was wariness in her eyes that stood witness to the fact that she must have seen far too many unjust things happen in her lifetime. She probably wanted to save the world and that was a turn-on for Patrick too. It likely translated to her being very giving in bed.  
  
“Sure there is,” Patrick said, licking his lips. “I can tell from ten paces that you are a very interesting and intelligent woman. The kind of woman I’d love to get to know.”  
  
The blonde chuckled. “It’s getting really deep in here all of a sudden …. But anyway, directions to the lab please?”  
  
“I’ll take you,” he said again. “I happen to be headed over that way myself.” He quickly grabbed the top chart off a stack of files on the desk and tucked it under his arm. In reality, he didn’t have another patient coming in for an hour and had a lot of time to kill but he preferred to make it appear like he had a purpose for everything he did. He had observed a lot in his thirty years and knew that women liked to surround themselves with men who always seemed to be going places and yet managed to make time for them as well. And Patrick could easily a make time and a place for her in his bed. Or even in the second floor linen closet which was his favorite spot because there was a little table in there that helped for getting leverage on a woman.  
  
“Okay let’s go then,” she said.  
  
Patrick led her to the bank of elevators and then leaned against the wall as they waited for one to come up. He carefully positioned himself near her so that she could fully appreciate his amazingly perfect looks.  
  
“So tell me. What is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” He asked her.  
  
She smiled a little but took a step back. It wasn’t exactly an encouraging sign but she wasn’t running away either. She obviously found him appealing enough not to totally shun his advances.  
  
“Well I was offered a position in the lab here and accepted after a little encouragement from-“ she looked down - “never mind …”  
  
There was definitely a story behind her casual use of the word “never mind” but he was not into prying unless it was guaranteed to land him in the position of being right on top of her with her slender legs wrapped around his waist. He had no use for long-term relationships so less talk was preferable to more. Get her into his bed, get her out, find a newer, hotter girl … cycle, rinse, repeat …  
  
“Well I am glad you accepted the offer. My day was instantly a million times brighter the moment I turned around and saw you standing there looking like a perfect angel in a white lab coat.”  
  
She rolled her eyes as they climbed onto the elevator. “Does that line ever really work with anyone?” she asked.  
  
He chuckled. “You have no idea …” He smiled. “Now are you at least willing to tell me your name?”  
  
“Its Bridget. Bridget Forrester.”  
  
“Bridget, I’m Patrick. Some people call me Patty Cakes – it’s up to you what you decide to call me.”  
  
She smiled thinly. “You don’t want to know what I’m calling you in my head right now.”  
  
He grinned back at her. “Touché.”  
  
They climbed off the elevator on the seventh floor and walked down the hallway. She suddenly said, “Is this it?” She pointed to a door with a small window where lab techs and doctors were pouring over medical slides.  
  
“Sure enough, it is,” he said, feigning surprise.  
  
“Well thanks for getting me here,” Bridget said, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
Patrick caught the door, covering her hand with his. “Let me introduce you to everyone.”  
  
She shook her head and slid her hand out from under his. “Thank you, but no. I think I can handle this myself. I’m a big girl.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Patrick asked, disappointed that he couldn’t wow her with the number of people who were envious of his talent, undeniable charm, good looks and intelligence.  
  
“I’m sure,” she said.  
  
“Really sure?” He teased.  
  
“She’s sure; now move out of the way, Drake,” a familiar male voice said from behind them.  
  
Patrick and Bridget turned around to see his biggest rival and also the closest person he had to a friend standing there watching them. He had a half-grin plastered on his face that seemed to say, _“I killed your game huh, Patty boy?”_  
  
“How nice to see you, Joe. I see that you’ve managed to not look halfway as creepy as you usually do.”  
  
“Thanks for the compliment, Pat.”  
  
Patrick frowned. He hated that name more than any other he had ever been labeled with over the years.  
  
Joe rubbed his slightly stubbly bronzed face and smiled candidly at Bridget as Patrick grimaced. Joe must think he was such hot shit when in Patrick’s opinion, he was only passably good looking. It did annoy him however the way the pretty young nursing students at GH followed Joe around and stared at him in admiration as if he had been the one to discover a cure for the common hiccup. Still Patrick could not be threatened by any man.  
  
“You must be Dr. Forrester,” Joe said, reaching for her hand and ignoring Patrick. “Dr. Fields said we could expect you at any moment.”  
  
Bridget flushed. “I am sorry, but I am a little late. I was dropping my son off at daycare for the first time today and it was a little emotional . More so for me than him.”  
  
_She has a kid,_ Patrick thought, groaning inwardly. _Just great._ Kids were usually major deal-breakers for him and annoying ones at that. But she was just hot enough for him to not really give a shit about it right then. She was most likely single (she wasn’t wearing a ring) and would probably be up for some company on a night when she was lonely and her rugrat was in bed. Even single mothers got horny sometimes. In fact, he knew one or two who had really gotten horny with him.  
  
“Hey it’s no big deal. I understand where you’re coming from. I have a nephew I adore,” Joe said. “He’s almost fifteen. How old is your son?”  
  
Bridget smiled. “A year.”  
  
“Great. I wish I could have known my nephew at that age. It would have been so nice to bond with him from the beginning.”  
  
“You didn’t know you were his uncle?”  
  
Joe shook his head. “No, I didn’t even know he existed until he was about ten and then there was a little time there when I thought he was mine … Well that’s not important right now….”  
  
Patrick wanted to punch Joe in the nose as he looked at Bridget’s face spread into an empathetic smile. They both loved children. There was a common denominator there. One Patrick didn’t readily have available at the moment. “I babysat my friend’s sister once,” he offered lamely.  
  
“That’s nice,” Bridget said.  
  
“Really nice, Pat,” Joe said giving Patrick a smirk and then smiling at Bridget. “Should we go in now? Dr. Fields is going to give a lecture soon on a new experimental fertility drug and I don’t think you will want to miss that.”  
  
“Nope,” Bridget agreed. Patrick reached for the door but Joe got it open first.  
  
“Dickhead,” he muttered at Joe under his breath.  
  
“What was that, Pat?” Joe asked with a challenging smile.  
  
“Nothing. You two just have a wonderful day,” he said with a forced grin. He turned to Bridget. “I’ll hopefully see you later, Dr. Forrester.”  
  
“Yeah maybe,” Bridget said offering him a little smile and then walking into the lab, followed closely by Joe who gave Patrick a quick, cocky grin before shutting the door in his face.  
  
“What a piece of dog shit,” Patrick hissed as he turned and walked away. If Joe thought he had a chance with Bridget when Patrick was around, he was going to soon find out how wrong he was about that. They may have become grudging friends in the past two years since Patrick joined the staff of GH, but all was fair in love-making and war, after all.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“Sorry about that,” Joe said as he escorted Bridget through the lab to the big lecture room in the back.  
  
Bridget shrugged. “Sorry about what?”  
  
“Dr. Drake’s shameless behavior,” Joe answered with a little smile.  
  
Bridget chuckled. “Oh it didn’t really bother me. He’s handsome enough so I wasn’t that offended,” she said. “I can just tell that he’s one of those players who you should most definitely keep your distance from. There are a million guys just like him crawling all over Los Angeles.”  
  
“That’s right I heard you hail from the big golden state,” Joe said, pulling out a chair for her beside his. There were large blue folders sitting in front of each seat and Bridget randomly flipped through hers as she took the seat offered to her.  
  
“How much does everyone know about me here already?” Bridget asked.  
  
Joe smiled reassuringly. “Only slightly more than you’d like them to know probably. I am not often privy to the hospital gossip locked away in here all time, but I did hear a new, wonderful doctor from California was joining the research staff. Welcome aboard by the way.” He offered her his hand. “My name is Joseph Scanlon, but I prefer Joe.”  
  
Bridget nodded. “Joe, it is then.” She looked around, seeing that they were two of only four people in the room. “I guess that the lecture hasn’t started yet so I’m not as worried now about being scolded on my first day.”  
  
“It usually doesn’t start on time but it’s definitely one not to be missed. The drug we are studying right now is really new and highly experimental but when tested in lab rats, it was also extremely successful.”  
  
“So when do the actual clinical trials begin?” she asked. “Will we be in charge of doing those ourselves here?”  
  
Joe nodded. “Yes. We got the grant. They are currently screening potential candidates for the trials.”  
  
Bridget rubbed her hands together and smiled. “This sounds amazing.”  
  
He nodded again. “Well the miracle of conception is amazing in itself,” he agreed.  
  
Bridget tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear. “Don’t I know it? If it weren’t for science I would never have had my son.”  
  
“Did you do invitro if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
“I did the procedure on another woman myself; it was supposed to be a surrogate’s egg implanted in the woman and somehow by my stupidity and God’s genius, my egg ended up inside her and was the one that took.” Bridget smiled. “I know that makes me sound like such an idiot which is why I am surprised General Hospital wanted me at all.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Joe replied.  
  
Bridget raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Really?”  
  
“Really,” Joe replied, offering her a reassuring smile.  
  
“Well you’re nice because everyone else who hears about this thinks I have the IQ of a really slow goldfish.”  
  
“Hey it worked out in your favor,” Joe said with an easy shrug. “That’s what counts.”  
  
Bridget nodded. “I know. It’s just that this turn of events was not easy for a lot of people to swallow. I feel bad so badly about that.” Her eyes became teary. “God I should stop talking huh?”  
  
Joe shook his head. “Nah. I like the sound of your voice.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean tissue, handing it to her.  
  
“Thanks,” she said gratefully as she wiped her nose and face. “You’re a really easy person to talk to.”  
  
Joe smiled. “As are you, Dr. Forrester.”  
  
“Call me Bridget.”  
  
“Okay, Bridget. Well then you are an amazingly easy person to talk to and an amazing listener as well.”  
  
Bridget smiled and thanked him again. Joe was incredibly sweet and thoughtful. Handsome too (she had noticed his dark good looks right away – the same way as she had noticed Dr. Drake’s inherent attractiveness instantly although she had quickly labeled him as a game player in her mind.) However, Bridget was not looking for a man right now. Maybe ever. All she wanted to do was concentrate on her career and her son – not necessarily in that order.  
  
“Okay people come to order,” an older man with more hair on his face than on his head suddenly announced as he walked into the room. Bridget recognized him from photos she had seen in medical journals. He was the illustrious Dr. Fields and she had been very much looking forward to meeting him and working under his tutelage as she had heard and read many wonderful things about his medical acumen. He had long been acknowledged by the medical community as being one of the foremost experts in the field of infertility.  
  
Bridget glanced at Joe as he slid into the seat beside her, picking up his notebook and then offering her a welcome smile.  
  
“And so it begins …” He whispered.  
  
“So it does,” Bridget agreed.  
  
Today was the beginning of a whole new life for Bridget Forrester.


End file.
